Generically, the device provides for a diagnostic unit, for example a keratometer or pachymeter by means of which the eye examination is carried out. For the actual examination, the diagnostic unit must be arranged in front of the eye that is being examined. To enable the treating physician to investigate either the left or the right eye of a patient, generic devices provide for a frame in which the upper part is adjustable in at least one direction relative to the lower part. This direction (X-direction) is such that the diagnostic unit which is attached to the upper part of the frame can either be arranged in front of the left or the right eye of the patient.
The known devices are associated with a disadvantage in that the allocation which shows whether the examination result refers to the left or the right eye has to be determined by the treating physician examining it and documenting it manually, for example by writing it down. This type of determination and documentation of the allocation of the examination results is not only relatively time consuming but also very susceptible to errors occurring. If the allocation of the examination results in relation to the left or the right eye is incorrectly documented, this can lead to extremely grave treatment errors. For example, treatment which is necessary on one eye might inadvertently be carried out on the other eye, namely the healthy eye.